This invention relates to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a needleless transfer system. In accordance with the invention, through the unique design of the valve mechanism used in accordance with the invention, there is achieved a needleless transfer system wherein one is able to transmit in one direction a liquid medium without the necessity of utilizing a needle, as is the common practice to date.
With the growing concerns of transmitting, either through inadvertence, accident, or otherwise, a deadly or highly contagious disease, be it AIDS, or otherwise, there has developed a growing need within the medical and health care professions of developing a means by which the use of needles in combination with a syringe is diminished, as related to the many tasks associated with the treatment of a patient. As is and as has been the common practice in the medical community to date, a syringe with a needle attached thereto has been utilized to remove from storage containers various medicines, solutions, and/or the like. By pushing the needle portion thereof through the element sealing the container (be it a cork-like substance or otherwise) and then drawing out into the interior of said syringe the various medicines, solutions, and/or the like, and then upon withdrawing the needle attached to said syringe from said container said needle attached to said syringe is then inserted into either another container, tubing system, and/or the like, there occurs a series of tasks that expose a health care participant to accidental injury from the needle. Inherent in said process is the risk of having the needle puncture the skin of the party carrying out said process and the risk of contaminating said party with a deadly or highly debilitating disease and/or foreign substance not intended for introduction into the body of the health care participant.
It is in keeping with this invention to achieve the ability to transmit medicines, solutions, and the like, from one environment to another without the necessity of utilizing a needle attached to a syringe so as to achieve same and thereby eliminate the concerns of accidental contamination of an individual.
Although it is known in the prior art that such risks exist in the utilization of a needle in combination with a syringe to achieve the administering of medicines, solutions, and the like, none of the prior art structures address themselves to the specific embodiment and the advantages and expediencies of the present invention.
With regard to said prior art which addresses itself to the above concerns, it should be noted that the following patents evidence awareness of the problem seeking to be overcome as well as relate to certain structures that seek to accomplish same, however, said prior art neither anticipates nor otherwise teaches the present invention. More particularly, the prior art referred to above is as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,098, entitled "Valved Spike Transfer Device", issued to Bloom et al. on Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,492, entitled "Medical Administration Set With Backflow Check Valve", issued to McPhee on Oct. 19, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,756, entitled "Reconstitution Device", issued to Forman et al. on July 26, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,841, entitled "Fluid Container", issued to Aoki et al. on Jun. 26, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,254, entitled "Valve Means for Enteral Therapy Administration Set", issued to Anderson et al. on Aug. 21, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,415, entitled "Syringe Tip Cap with Self-Sealing Filter", issued to Bell on Jun. 30, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,992, entitled "Medicine Vial Cap for Needleless Syringe", issued to Mouchawar et al. on Aug. 6, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,629, entitled "Check Valve", issued to Mackal et al. on Aug. 27, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,233, entitled "One-Way Valve Stopper", issued to Gouveia on Jan. 1, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,059, entitled "Sterile Closure for Solution Bottles", issued to Bellamy, Jr. et al. on Sep. 9, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,093, entitled "Sealing Cap with a One Way Valve Having Semi-Cylindrical Valve Closure Springs", issued to Cloyd on Apr. 13, 1993.
In keeping with the invention, it is a specific object thereof to create a new and improved needleless transfer system that is simple in construction and whose use is facilitated by its design.
It is another object of the present invention to create a new and improved needleless transfer system wherein there is overcome the need and/or necessity to utilize a needle in conjunction with a syringe to withdraw, transmit, and/or administer medicines, solutions, and/or the like, in conjunction with the care and/or treatment of a patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved needleless transfer system wherein there is additionally provided within the needleless transfer system a means to filter any medium passing therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved needleless transfer system wherein multiple needleless transfer systems can be utilized in conjunction with the treatment of a single individual so as to allow for the combining of medicines, solutions, and/or the like, within the same environment of treatment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved needleless transfer system wherein the flow of a medium therethrough can be selectively determined.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved needleless transfer system wherein the utilization of the needleless transfer system will not contaminate the environment from which a medium is removed or into which a medium is injected.
It is another object of the system to provide a simplified means of transferring fluid media without tile need for multiple and/or complex systems and/or devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a complete system in and of itself not requiring other independent devices and/or components which utilizes present day standards thereby negating the need for re-tooling and/or changing of standard devices in current use.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.